Kung Fu Panda: A Tiger's Love
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: It has almost been a week that Leo defeated Zhao. Leo is feeling fine. Tigress notices something is wrong with Leo. Will Leo and Tigress be in a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_This took me awhile to work on while I was working on my other stories. I'm happy to work on this story. It takes place right after Kung Fu Panda. The story will be very interesting. Enjoy the story, everyone!_

* * *

Chapter 1 A New Life

It has been peaceful for the past five days in the Valley Of Peace. The Dragon Warrior has defeated Tai-Lung and Leo has killed Zhao. People in the valley hasn't seen Leo in five days since he defeated Zhao. He was a hero to the Masters of the Jade Palace. The citizens thanked him for saving the valley.

The children would see Leo sometimes. Shifu wanted the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior to help Leo for a few days to get healed. They agreed to help Leo. As for Leo, he was sitting underneath the Peach Tree, enjoying the gentle breeze. It was a beautiful day in the Valley Of Peace.

"Hm." Leo said, with his eyes closed. He was sitting down with his legs crossed, meditating.

"How are you feeling, Leo?" Shifu asked him as he walks up to Leo.

Leo sighs and opens his eyes. "I'm feeling fine, Master Shifu." Leo answers him.

"I am glad to hear that, Leo." Shifu smiles at him.

"Thank you." Leo said, turning his head around. "Where is everyone right now?"

"Everyone is down at the valley right now, repairing the damage." Shifu answers him. "I was on my way down there to check on their progress and wanted to know if you want to come and visit."

Leo liked the idea. It has been almost a week since Leo killed Zhao. Perhaps it is time to visit the village to see how they're doing. "I would like that." Leo said.

Shifu nodded his head as Leo stands up and followed the small master.

* * *

As Leo and Shifu entered the village, everyone was rebuilding the craters and the building that was destroyed. The people notices Leo and Shifu and waved at them.

"It looks like the village is almost done rebuilding." Leo said.

"Yes it is." Shifu said.

Leo and Shifu sees Viper slithering towards them.

"Hello, Leo and Master Shifu." Viper greeted them.

"Hi Viper." Leo said.

"I was on my way to check up on you." Viper said. "I didn't know you were coming here from the Jade Palace with Shifu."

"Don't worry about it, Viper." Leo said. "I feel better. Master Shifu came to check up on me and wanted to know if I can come down here and visit."

"I'm glad to hear it." Viper said.

"Where is Po and the others, Viper?" Leo asks her.

"They're at Po's place right now." Viper answers him.

"Let's not keep them waiting then." Leo said.

Viper led Leo and Shifu to a noodle shop. There were several families having their meal with their kids. Leo notices Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey and Crane sitting down near the open window.

"I'm glad to see that the village is almost done." Leo said.

Everyone saw Leo entering the shop with Viper and Shifu. Po and the other members of The Furious Five smiled and watch the families to greet Leo. Leo said hi to them and the children. Leo, Viper and Shifu made their way to the table and sits down. Leo sits down in between Po and Shifu and Viper sits down next to Tigress.

"Welcome to my dad's noodle shop." Po said to Leo.

"Thank you, Po." Leo said. "It looks nice."

"We've order some plain noodle soup for you." Monkey said.

"It should be coming right now." Crane said as Mr. Ping brought some soup for everyone.

"Here you go, everyone." Mr. Ping said, putting the bowls of soup on the table.

"Thanks, Dad." Po thanks his dad as he began to eat his food.

Leo took a sniff and swallows the soup. "It tastes good, Mr. Ping." Leo said he swallows the soup.

"Thank you, Leo." Mr. Ping smiled. "Po told me you had some at the Jade Palace. I'm so surprised that a human is eating and enjoying my soup. People all over China will be green with envy."

Everyone heard a voice screaming outside of the shop. Leo was the first to be out of the shop and sees a male water buffalo robbing a bunny family of three. He didn't waste any time as he rushes in and body slam the buffalo.

"Oof!" the buffalo grunted as he was sent flying into a stone wall.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy now, huh?" Leo taunted the robber.

The buffalo shakes his head and growls at him. "So you are a human." he growled. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Hmph." Leo said as the buffalo charges at him. Leo grabs the buffalo and flips him behind him.

"Gr." the buffalo growls as he shakes his head. The buffalo grabs the two parents by the necks, making the child scream.

"Damn it." Leo snarls at him.

"Ha!" the buffalo yelled as he charges Leo into the wall very hard.

"Gah!" Leo grunted, falling to the ground.

"Time for you to die." the water buffalo chuckled evilly. "After I kill you, I'm going to kill that pathetic family."

Leo quickly got up and punches him in the sack, making the robber to let go of the parents. He grabs the buffalo's head and did two headbutts to the head. Leo ignores the pain and kept attacking the robber. He didn't leave the robber a chance to attack and did a palm strike to the chest, sending the buffalo into a wall. The bunny family ran out of the way before the robber hits the wall.

"Ah..." he groans as he fell flat on his face defeated.

Leo walks up to the buffalo with a angry look on his face. The buffalo looks up and gasps. "Leave." Leo said seriously. "Now." He watches the robber to stand up and runs away. Leo looks up and sees a big piece of the wall that moved out of place when the buffalo hit the wall. He dove forward to push the family out of the way before he turns around and the big stone landed on him.

"Ggr!" Leo grunted as he felt the stone against his chest. He lifts the stone and puts the stone to side. "Fuck..." Leo muttered under his breath as he puts his hand over chest.

"Are you okay?" Crane asks him as Leo sat up.

Leo nodded his head as the three bunnies approaches him.

"Thank you for saving us." the child said.

Leo and the three bunnies bows to each other and Leo watches them leave.

Crane pulls Leo up on his feet. As soon as Leo stands up, he almost lost his balance, but Leo caught himself to regain his balance.

"I'm glad that family is safe." Leo said as he and Crane walks back inside the noodle and everyone sat back down at the table.

"They were lucky when we heard them screaming." Mantis said.

"I'm a little disappointed that we didn't get to fight that water buffalo." Monkey said, disappointed.

Leo shakes his head. "No." he replied. "I think it was only fair that I get to take some action. All of you have been helping out in the village while I was getting some rest after what happened."

"That is true." Shifu said. "Without you, Zhao would've killed everyone."

"I'm glad that Zhao is gone." Leo said.

While everyone is resuming to eat their soup, Leo places his hand over his chest where the stone almost crushes him. His breathing was slow and short, not to mention light. Tigress notices that Leo has his hand over on his chest. "Leo, what's wrong?" Tigress asks him.

"Oh." Leo said, looking at her. "It's nothing." He gave her a small smile.

Tigress didn't say anything she watches him eating the soup.

Everyone was finished with their soup.

"That was delicious." Mantis said.

"Thank you for the meal, Mr. Ping." Shifu said to Mr. Ping.

"Don't mention about it, Master Shifu." Mr. Ping said.

"I have an idea." Po said.

"What's your idea?" Monkey wondered.

"Since we're all down here, we should all give Leo a tour of the valley." Po suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Po." Mantis said.

Having a tour of the valley was a excellent idea for him. Leo never did got the chance since he arrived here. He had to stay in the barracks to be healed after he defeated Zhao. This was the perfect opportunity right now.

"Then we should get started." Viper said. Her friends agreed and paid for the meal before they left.

Master Shifu, Po and The Furious Five gave Leo a tour around the village for the entire afternoon. While they were giving Leo a tour, Tigress walks besides Viper as she was thinking about Leo.

_"Something was wrong back there."_ Tigress thought. _"He had his hand over his chest and was eating slowly. Is Leo really okay or is Leo still hurt? Leo held his own as he fought that robber earlier. I'm concerned for him."_ Tigress knows that she treated him like dirt ever since he got here. She and the rest of the Furious Five couldn't defeat Tai Lung and Zhao. _"Leo was worried for me that I wouldn't make it. When we were ordered to evacuate the valley, Leo said he was going to grab his stuff."_

Tigress took a deep breath. _"Leo had only said that to stay behind. He risked his life to save everyone. Including me." _She continued to think. _"Leo is brave, smart and handsome, but he's a human and I'm a tiger. Would it be weird if we started dating? What am I thinking? I think something is wrong with him."_

They spent the whole afternoon giving the tour until it was nighttime as everyone went back up to the Jade Palace. Everyone enters the kitchen but Leo as he walks past the kitchen.

"Leo." Po said, poking his head out. "We're going to eat soon. Aren't you going to join us?"

"No thank you, Po." Leo said, shaking his head. "You guys go ahead and eat without me. I just want a little bit of training first. Save me some food, okay?" Leo left as Po watches him.

"Okay." Po said, a little unsure.

"Po, where is Leo?" Tigress asks him as she walks up behind him.

Po turns around to face her. "Leo is not going to eat with us." Po answers Tigress. "He wants to do a little bit of training and told me to save some food for him."

"Alright then." Tigress said.

The Dragon Warrior walks passed her as Po begins to cook some dinner. Tigress walks out of the kitchen and watches her friend heading to the Training Hall.

"Hm." Tigress sighed as she walks back in the kitchen.

* * *

_Not bad for the first chapter, right? Things are going to be very interesting in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friendly Training

The doors to the Training Hall opened and closed. Leo slowly walks into the Training Hall trying to catch his breath. "Gah…" Leo said with his hand over his chest. He took a knee as he was trying to catch his breath. Leo removes his shirt and looks down at his chest. It wasn't that bad. The dagger didn't went too deep in his chest and the boulder almost crushed him today.

"Hm." Leo said. He could still feel the pain after today. Leo rested for the past five days. The pain was still there but Leo ignored it for today. He wanted to do some training alone for a bit before having something to eat. Leo puts his shirt back on.

"I'll just have to ignore it." He said to himself. "I can't let it slow me down." Leo walks over to the wooden dummies and began his training. He threw in a few punches and blocked the wooden dummy claw attacks.

But with each attack coming as Leo blocks it, he still could feel the pain and his strength leaving him slowly. Leo did his best to hold his ground. He quickly did a back flip and landed a couple feet away from the wooden dummies.

"Damn it." Leo growled under his breath. He shakes it off, but he still feel sore. Leo heads over to the flame pipes to work on his movements. Leo stood at the center and dodged to the side to avoid the fire. Two flames shot up to his left and behind him and Leo jumps high to avoid the fire that shot up at the last second.

But another pipe shot out fire in front of Leo as soon as he lands. "Grr!" Leo grunted in pain, feeling the fire's heat. He walks off the pipes and walks over to a pillar. Leo closed his eyes for a few seconds and opens his eyes again. He leans back and sits down.

"Damn it!" Leo cursed under his breath as the heat stung him a bit. "I was a little careless that time. That's what I get when I'm trying to save everyone."

The doors opened once again, causing Leo to turn his head and sees Tigress walking into the room. He stands up quickly. "Hey, Tigress." Leo greeted.

"Hey Leo." Tigress said as she walks up to him. "I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine, Tigress." Leo smiled at her. He was doing his best to resist the flame's heat. "Where are the others?"

"Master Shifu went to his room to meditate in peace." Tigress answered him. "And the other's are hanging in Manti's room. Po suggested I should check up on you."

"I see." Leo said. "Did Po saved me some soup?"

"Yes, he did and it's on the table." Tigress answers him.

"That's good to hear." Leo said.

"Since I'm here, we should spar with each other." Tigress said.

Leo and Tigress heads over to the center of the room and they got into their tiger stance. He lunges in with a palm strike, but Tigress blocks it with a kick before she did a kick to the chest.

"Hmph." Leo grunted quietly as he skids on the floor.

Tigress quickly runs towards with a few jabs. Leo blocked the punches and knocks the last punch to the side before grabbing Tigress and threw her behind him.

He quickly turns around and grabs Tigress's double palm strike with both of his hands. Leo rolls backward and let Tigress go behind him. Leo did a flying side kick to her face, but she smirks before she did a quick jab to the chest and a kick to the stomach.

"Gr!" Leo gritted his teeth hard in pain. He was flying towards the big tortoise shell. Leo slid and fell on all fours. "Ha... ha..." Leo was breathing low so Tigress won't hear.

Tigress walks up to him and pulls him back on his feet. "That wasn't a bad sparring." Tigress said.

"I agree." Leo nodded his head. "You weren't bad."

"And you too." Tigress complimented him. "I'm going back to our room. I'll see you later." Leo have her a smile as he watches Tigress leave the room. As soon as Leo heard the door closed, he fell onto his knees.

"Ngh!" Leo grunted loudly as he felt the pain. "God dammit! I'm glad that Tigress and sparred a little. If I kept going..." Leo was saying but he cut himself off. Leo collapse onto the floor, laying on his back. His strength was beginning to leave him, but he continues to resist it. Leo slowly sat up and leans against the shell.

"I should head to the kitchen to have some food." Leo said. He gets up and left the Training Hall. It took Leo fifteen minutes to get to the kitchen because the pain kept stopping him. No one was in the kitchen except him now. Leo sighed with relief. On the table was a bowl of soup, a plate of dumplings and rice with a cup of tea. He sits down at the table.

Leo began to eat in peace. The pain didn't bother him as he was eating. After having a warm meal and washed his dishes, Leo left the kitchen and headed towards the barracks. As he was walking to the barracks, Leo stops and turns his head around. He had a feeling someone was watching him. Leo turns his head forward and walks slowly. This time Leo heard some footsteps approaching behind him. He stops and turns around. "Who's there?!" Leo called out.

There was no answer. Leo turns around and continued to head to the barracks. Leo headed to the bathroom for a nice hot bath. After taking a nice hot bath, Leo steps into Tigress and his room quietly. Leo smiled that Tigress left some room for him to sleep. He lays down and closed his eyes.

* * *

_I think this chapter turned out great. Things are going to be more interesting in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Keep A Close Eye On Him

Tigress opens her eyes and sits up. She let out a small yawn and stretches her arms. It was morning outside. Tigress turns her head to the right and notice her door was open a bit. She looks down and sees Leo is not sleeping with in her in bed.

There was no note. Tigress remembered she closed the door last night after sparring a little with Leo. She was the last one who Leo spoke to last night. Where is Leo? Did Leo came to bed last night?

"Good, morn-" Master Shifu said as he walks into her room but cut himself off. He notices Leo wasn't in the room. "Tigress, where is Leo?" Shifu asks Tigress.

"I don't know, Shifu." Tigress answers him.

"Did Leo leave a note of where he will be?" the red panda asks her.

"No." She replied.

"Hm." Shifu said. "Then we should search for him. Leo couldn't have gone far. Tell the others and Po to find Leo. If you find Leo, report back to me and bring me to him."

"Yes, Master Shifu." Tigress said to him and rushes passed Shifu. Tigress found the others at the kitchen and tells them Leo wasn't in their room and he didn't leave a note. Tigress had Mantis to head to the valley if Leo is there as Crane went to the sky if he can spot Leo from above. Monkey went to the Training Hall as Tigress and Viper heads to the Peach Tree. Po and Shifu began their search in the Hall Of Heroes.

They've been searching for Leo for a bout half an hour now. Monkey, Po, Mantis and Shifu didn't find Leo anywhere. Tigress and Viper didn't have much too at the Peach Tree.

"Leo is not here." Viper said to Tigress as they kept looking around the Peach Tree.

"Hm." Tigress said. "If Leo is not here, then he must be at the Pool Of Sacred Tears right now."

"Let's go!" Viper exclaims.

Tigress and Viper left the Peach very fast and quick. They kept moving on the mountain pass. Tigress has been moving much faster than Viper.

There was a lot of stuff going through Tigresse's mind. What if Leo was hurt? Is this connected to Leo of what he said yesterday? Tigress came to a halt as she arrived at the Pool Of Sacred Tears. Sitting on the stone pillar with his back turned was Leo and his shirt was off. He was sitting down with his legs crossed.

"We've found Leo." Viper said as she caught up. "Tigress, you should head back to the Jade Palace and inform Master Shifu that we found Leo."

"Alright." Tigress said to her. "Make sure Leo doesn't leave." Tigress turned around and ran back.

Viper slithers towards the pool and looked up at the pillar. Viper slithers up the pillar and joined Leo.

When Viper slithers in front of Leo, his eyes was shut tightly. She can hear him breathing lightly and see the sweat on his body.

"No..." Viper heard him murmured. She watches him in silence.

Leo was shaking a little bit. Viper couldn't sit and watch and tried to wake him up. "Leo." Viper said lightly. She tried waking him up with her tail. Both of his hands grips his knee caps a little tighter. "Leo!" Viper shouted, trying to wake him up roughly.

"Ah!" Leo yelled, opening his eyes wide awake. As soon as Leo opens his eyes, he scoots backwards a little too far. Viper lunges and grabs his wrist. She pulled him over and Leo sat back down.

"Viper..." Leo gasps as he saw the snake.

"Leo." Viper said. "Everyone was worried about you. It would be easy if you leave note."

"I'm sorry." Leo apologized. "I'll keep that in mind. I couldn't get any sleep for the rest of the night."

"How come?" Viper asks him.

"A lot of stuff happened during the past week." Leo answered. "Po becoming Dragon Warrior on the day I came, the news of Tai Lung and Zhao, Shifu training me and stayed behind to fight Zhao."

"I know." Viper said. "You've saved everyone."

"Heh." Leo chuckled. As Leo tried to stand up, he...

* * *

Tigress kept running and she bursts through the doors to the Hall Of Heroes. "Master Shifu!" Tigress yelled as she ran and stops behind the red panda.

"Have you found Leo?" Shifu asks her.

"Yes, Master." Tigress answered. "Viper and I found him meditating at the Pool Of Sacred Tears."

"Good." Shifu said. "Then we need to move fast."

Tigress and Shifu left the Jade Palace and began running on the mountain pass. Tigress ran much more faster and stops as she reaches the Pool Of Sacred Tears. She saw Leo standing near the edge of the pool with Viper as his back was towards Tigress. She was relief that Leo is okay and nothing bad happened to him. But Tigress was angry at Leo because of his disappearance and not leaving a note.

"Leo!" Tigress shouted angrily at Leo.

Leo looks over his shoulder and and saw her. "Oh." Leo gasps. "Good morning, Tigress."

Tigress growls angrily as she walks over to them. ""Good Morning"?" Tigress repeated. "Why didn't you leave a note this morning? I was worried about you and so was everyone else."

"That is something I would like to know." Master Shifu said, walking up besides Tigress. "Why did you not leave a note?"

Leo turns around to face them. "I'm sorry." Leo apologize to Shifu and Tigress. "I wanted to clear my mind by walking up here and meditate."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Shifu asked him.

"Yes, Shifu." Leo answered. "I woke up early this morning."

"And when were you planing to come back?" Tigress asks him.

"I was going to come back as everyone got up." Leo replies. "But it looks like I forgot."

"Please do not forget next time, Leo." Shifu said to him.

"Are you going to punish me?" Leo asks him.

"I'll let this slide just this once." Shifu said. "If you disappear without leaving a note, you will be sparing with Tigress and Viper for one month."

"Yes, Master." Leo bows his head.

"But I have one more question for you." Shifu said as he looked at Leo. "Why are you all wet?"

"I fell in the pool by accident." Leo replies.

"I see." Shifu said.

"We should get back." Viper speaks up. "The others may be waiting for us."

"That's a good idea." Shifu said. "Let's head back to the Jade Palace."

Leo got up and everyone walks away from the pool and began to walk on the mountain pass. He was walking behind Viper as she was slithering behind Shifu and Tigress. They all got back to the Jade Palace and entered the Hall Of Heroes where everyone was waiting for them.

"There you are, Leo." Monkey said. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Where were you?" Po asked.

"I was at the Pool Of Sacred Tears." Leo answered.

"I'm glad nothing bad happened to you." Crane said.

"Heh." Leo chuckled.

Tigress notice that Viper looks at Leo and a gave a soft hissed at him.

"So what are we doing today?" Po wondered.

"I will be in my studies, meditating." Shifu replied.

"The rest of us should head down to the valley and double check the buildings are in place." Leo suggested.

"I agree." Monkey said.

The Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five and Leo heads toward the valley. They decided to split up and meet up Mr. Ping's restaurant. Leo was paired up with Monkey as they were walking down the streets.

"Looks like everything is okay down here." Monkey said.

"Hm." Leo said. The buildings were fine as they walk by a apple cart. "Monkey, how come you came with me? I thought you were going with Viper."

"She wanted me to come with you." Monkey said as he stops walking and looks at Leo. "And besides, you're new here in the valley."

"I'll be fine." Leo said to him. "But I notice some of the villagers are afraid."

"They'll get used to you soon, Leo." Monkey said.

Leo has said nothing as a couple of villagers were staring at him and walking by. He gave a low growl. This reminded Leo of several missions he did with a friend. Leo shakes his head and walks pass Monkey.

* * *

Tigress and Viper were walking through another street. They pass a couple of houses and markets. While they were walking, Tigress was thinking about Leo. She was glad that Leo is safe. Leo and Tigress have been getting to know each other for the past few days.

"Heh heh." Viper chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about, Viper?" Tigress asks her, hearing the snake chuckled.

"It's a little funny that you're thinking about Leo, Tigress." Viper said. "I can tell the look on your face right now."

"Hmm." Tigress said. "You're right about that because I was worried for him if he got hurt."

"He is hurt and injured after the battle to save the valley but he is recovering his strength in the past few days." Viper said.

"I know." Tigress said. "I'm making that Leo gets the rest he needs."

"That's good to hear." Viper said. "Come on. We're going to meet up at Po's place."

* * *

"So far everything looks fine." Monkey said, walking by a couple shopping carts.

"I agree." Leo said. "If something was wrong, we would've seen it by know." As Leo was walking, he saw a black cloak hooded figure walking around the corner and the last thing Leo saw was a tail. He stopped walking, feeling a little bit of pain in his head.

"Leo, are you okay?" Monkey asks him.

"Yeah." Leo answered, shaking the pain. "Come on."

Everyone met up at Mr. Ping's Noodle restaurant. Leo sat down between Tigress and Viper as Po, Monkey and Crane were sitting across as Mantis and Shifu were sitting across from the end of the table.

"We've checked the valley and everything is fine." Leo said.

"Excellent." Shifu said.

"And what about you two?" Po asks Tigress and Viper.

"Same answer as Leo, Po." Viper said.

"Here's your food everyone." Mr. Ping said.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping." Shifu said.

As they were taking a couple bites, Mr. Ping looks at Leo. "Are you enjoying your time here in the Valley Of Peace, Leo?" Mr. Ping asks him.

"To be honest, it will take time to getting used to, Mr. Ping." Leo said.

"You're welcome to stay." Mr. Ping said.

"Thank you." Leo thanked him before resuming to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone returns to the Jade Palace. Leo was by himself, doing some pushups outside of the training hall. He was thinking about Tigress. Tigress is still taking care of him. They did got off of the wrong foot.

When Tigress is close to Leo, he feels calm when he is around her. Tigress and The Furious Five were no match against Tai Lung and Zhao. Leo knew that Zhao wouldn't stop until he got the crystal. He killed and defeated Zhao, saving the Valley and earning Tigress's honor.

Tigress has been taking good care of him for the past few days. It was little embarrassing when she saw Leo naked. Things would be interesting if they start dating.

_"Why did I think that just now?" _Leo thought as he stops halfway in the middle of a push-up. _"I'm a human. She's a tiger. We're both different. There's no way it could work. But is it wrong if Tigress and I start dating?" _Leo shakes his head as he lays flat on the ground. _"Damn it. I can't let my emotions get in the way."_

Leo can hear Monkey doing some training with his bamboo staff. He can hear Monkey walking up to him.

"Leo, is something on your mind?" Monkey asks him. "Because I notice you stopped halfway in the middle of a push up."

"Oh." Leo said, looking at him. "It's nothing really."

"Okay." Monkey said, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you want to spar?"

Leo stands up and nodded. Monkey hands him another bamboo staff and the two warriors walks up to the center. Viper was slithering passed them as Leo and Monkey began sparring one another. She stops and looks at them.

"Ha!" Leo shouted as he lunges towards Monkey as his attacked was blocked. He grunted as Monkey was pushing him back.

"Leo." Viper muttered as she slithers away. She won't forget what happened this morning.

* * *

_This chapter took a lot longer to work on than I expected. I think this chapter turned out great. The next chapter is going to be really interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tigress's Feelings To Ask Leo Out

Tigress was in her room reading a scroll. She looks up from her scroll and closed her eyes as Tigress began thinking about Leo. Tigress had a bad feeling. Leo fought that robber yesterday and he held his own since they spar one another last night. He didn't leave a note this morning and wet when she came back with Master Shifu.

Leo can take of himself, but he is new here. It will be tough for him to get used to living here with them. _"Is something bothering Leo?" _Tigress thought. _"He wanted to train alone last night and we sparred too. Maybe it's his injuries?" _Tigress shakes her head. _"Perhaps there is something else. I'm worried about him." _She opens her eyes and see Leo's diamond sword laying down next to the bed. She picks it up and pulls the blade halfway, looking at her reflection.

This was the weapon Leo used in his fight against Zhao. Leo stayed behind, knowing Zhao will stop at nothing. This decision nearly cost Leo's life. She remembered what happened that day. The Furious Five and the villagers returned to the valley and discovered Po defeated Tai Lung. Leo and Zhao was nowhere to be found.

Mr. Ping looks up at the sky and shouted. Tigress looks up and sees her friend falling from the sky. She watches in horror as Leo falls. The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five rushes to Leo. They ran around the corner and sees Leo laying on the ground with the sword laying next to his hand. Leo was covered in cuts and bruises with a hole in his chest.

They brought him back to the barracks so he can heal and rest. A couple hours has gone by as Leo woke up. She was relieved that Leo is alive. But Leo's action reminded her when she and the rest of the Furious Five left the valley to stop Tai Lung and Zhao. They were no match for the two villains. It was a reckless decision.

Tigress helped Leo for the past few days to be healed and get some rest. Mantis and the guys took turns every night to help Leo out to head to the bathroom. They stand outside of the bathroom so Leo can have some privacy. Leo was getting better quickly, regaining his strength two days ago. He didn't need the guys to wait for him outside of the bathroom, but Tigress made sure to keep an eye on him.

Tigress smiles a bit when Leo's face turned red when she saw him naked. His body was strong and muscular. Leo must've workout from his world before he ended up here. But then Tigress thought of what she said to him. _We should start dating this week._

_"Those are the words I said to Leo."_ Tigress thought. _"I don't think it will work well between us." _He used to be afraid of tigers that haunted him from the past, but now he's over it. Or is Leo still afraid of her? _"That's insane." _she thought. _"Leo wasn't shaking when we got back to the Jade Palace. He was concerned for us. For me."_

Tigress lays the weapon down. Even if they did date, Leo is a human and she is a tiger. Leo and Tigress are different from each other. But there were other people in the valley that was married to a different species from their own kind. This is something that Tigress have to figure out and it will interfere with her training if she doesn't talk to somebody.

As Tigress was thinking, she can hear Leo and Monkey sparring from the stone courtyard. She walks out of the room and heads to the stone courtyard. Arriving there, Tigress can see Leo and Monkey sparring.

Monkey was on the attack as he thrusts his bamboo staff.

"Hmph!" Leo grunted, blocking every attack. He grabs the bamboo staff with his right free hand as he dodges to the left. Leo used Monkey's thrust attack to pull him in to deliver a punch to the stomach before sweeping him off his feet. Leo brought his staff forward in front of Monkey's face. Leo pulls the staff away from Monkey, allowing him to stand up.

"Not bad, Monkey." Leo said.

"You too." Monkey said as Leo hands him back his bamboo staff.

"Thank you." Leo said to him. "But I think I can improve my skills."

"Don't worry about it." Monkey said.

Leo nodded his head. "Let's continue." Leo said.

Tigress watches them spar until she notices Viper slithering past her. "Viper." Tigress said.

Viper stops and turns around to look at her. "What is it, Tigress?" Viper asks her.

"There is something I have to talk to you about." Tigress answered. "In private."

"Let's head to the barracks then." Viper said.

The two girls head back to the barracks and entered Viper's room.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Tigress?" Viper asks her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Leo." Tigress answers Viper.

"Oh." Viper said. "What's the problem?"

"I think something is bothering Leo." Tigress answered.

"Hm." Viper said. "I know. I'm worried about him."

"As am I, Viper." Tigress said. "Leo has been recovering for a few days and his strength is returning to him."

"We were a little surprised that Leo didn't want to eat with us last night." Viper said.

"Leo and I sparred last night and he was fine." Tigress said. "Then Leo was at the birthplace without leaving a note."

"I think it's tough for Leo that he is living in this world." Viper said.

"Hm." Tigress said. "Leo is the only human here. There are no humans besides him."

"That's true." Viper agreed.

"But there is something else." Tigress said.

"What is it?"

"I told Leo that we should date this week." Tigress said, her face blushing a bit. "But I have been thinking it wouldn't work out because I'm a tiger and he's a human."

"Oh wow." Viper said, amazed. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I've been thinking about this several minutes ago." Tigress answered.

"Hm." Viper said. "I think it would be a great idea if you and Leo started dating."

"I'm not too sure, Viper." Tigress said.

"Come on, Tigress." Viper said. "Most families are made up from different animals and you see that down in the valley."

"Hm." Tigress said. "I think I'll give it a shot."

"Good." Viper smiled. "Leo and Monkey should still be in the courtyard outside of the training hall."

"Come on." Tigress said.

* * *

Leo and Monkey was sweating as they continued to spar. Their bamboo staffs were locked before backing up.

"Not bad, Leo." Monkey complemented him. "You're doing great."

"Thanks." Leo said. "But I think I can do better."

"We'll talk about that after taking break." Monkey said.

Leo nodded and walks over to the stone steps where Mantis and Crane was watching them with Po. Monkey sits down and notice Leo was leaning against the wall. "Hey Leo, why don't you sit down?" Monkey asks him.

"Thanks, but I'll stand." Leo said.

"Suit yourself." Monkey said.

"Here comes Tigress and Viper." Crane said as he notices Tigress and Viper.

Leo turns his head as they were joined by the girls.

"We were wondering how the sparring was going." Viper said.

"The sparring is going well." Leo replied. "Monkey landed a few hits on me. I just had my guard down."

"I was lucky." Monkey said.

"You were." Leo said. "Until I caught you off guard with the Spinning Demon."

"Leo, may I speak to you in private?" Tigress asks him.

"Of course." Leo replied. He walk by the others and followed her back to the barracks.

Tigress led Leo back to their room and she closed the door.

"What is it that you want to speak to me about, Tigress?" Leo asks her.

"Viper and I were supposed to go out to dinner for tonight before sparring and go for a walk." Tigress answered. "Do you want to go out with me tonight as my date?"

Leo was surprised that Tigress asked him out on a date. "Oh." Leo said.

"If you don't want to, I understand." Tigress said.

Leo closed his eyes and began to think about it. He is the one who defeated Zhao saved everyone, including Tigress. After Leo discovered that the crystal was never destroyed and Zhao will kill everyone, Leo decided to stay behind and stop Zhao for what he did. He almost died that day but defeated Zhao. Tigress, Po, Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five helps Leo to recover his strength and grew close to him, especially Tigress. Tigress grew much more closer than the others and she's been taking care of him. But Leo is still hurt and injured right now and his friends doesn't know about it. He tries to ignore the pain so the others wouldn't have to worry. Leo wonders how long he can pull this off because he heard someone or something last night.

But he doesn't want Tigress to get hurt. There is a reason Leo doesn't want his emotions in the way because of what happened several years ago. Maybe him and Tigress should go out on a date tonight. After tonight, they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend. Leo opens his eyes. "I would love to go out with you as your date tonight." Leo said.

"Excellent." Tigress smiled. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Leo nodded his head as Tigress walks by him. Leo is glad he's going on date with Tigress. Before Leo can leave, he turns around to see a hooded black cloak figure standing behind him.

"Huh?!" Leo gasps in shocked.

The intruder lunges forward at Leo and Leo delivers a punch to chest. The intruder was sent flying and landed on its feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo growls at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure didn't say anything.

"Hm." Leo snarled, getting into tiger stance.

The hooded figure throws a smoke bomb down to the floor. Leo covered his face with his arms as the room was filled with smoke. As the smoke clears out, Leo lower his arms and notice the intruder disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Leo wondered. "Was that the intruder last night?"

* * *

_Not bad for this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter took awhile to work on. I didn't want to rush this chapter. Things are going to get very interesting for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Leo And Tigress's First Date

Leo was walking down on the stone steps when he saw Monkey running up to him with Mantis on his shoulder. "What is it, Monkey?" Leo asks him.

"It's Master Shifu." Monkey answers him. "He needs to talk to you."

"Where is Shifu?"

"Shifu is waiting for you in the Hall Of Heroes." Mantis answered.

Leo nodded his head and runs by Monkey and Mantis and heads toward the Hall Of Heroes. The doors open as Leo ran inside. Leo stops in the center as he saw Master Shifu standing in front of the Moon Pool. He walks up behind Shifu. "Shifu, is something wrong?" Leo asks him.

The small master turns to Leo. "There is something that I want to speak to you about, Leo." Shifu answered.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" Leo asks him.

"About what you said several days ago before Oogway passed away." Shifu replied.

"I see." Leo said.

"You said that you already have a master before you came here." Shifu said. "Who is your master?"

Leo sighed. "Lee is my master, Shifu." he replied with an answer. "He adopted me when I was a kid."

"You were adopted when you were a little boy?"

"Yes." Leo answered.

"What about your parents? Where were they?" Shifu asks him.

"I don't remember anything about them." Leo replied. "I have no memory of them."

"I'm sorry you don't remember them." Shifu apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Leo said.

"That is all I wanted to know." Shifu said.

"Okay." Leo said. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"Do not worry, Leo." Shifu smiled.

"Thank you, Shifu." Leo said. "Now that we got that out of the way, I need to get ready for my date with Tigress."

"You and Tigress are going on a date?" Shifu asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Leo replied.

"Hm." Shifu said. "This may be a problem."

"Do you think the problem is that she's a tiger and I'm a human?" Leo asks him.

"I believe so." Shifu replied. "But I am willing to let you and Tigress to date if things go well."

"I hope so." Leo said.

"So do I, Leo." Shifu said.

* * *

It was the late afternoon. Leo was standing outside of the Hall Of Heroes. He was wearing a jade dynasty dress that matches his jade eyes.

**"Hello, Leo." **a voice said.

Leo turns around to see Tigress. She was wearing a pink and white sheni. He was at a loss for words. Tigress is beautiful in that sheni. Beautiful as...

"You look handsome in that dress, Leo." Tigress complimented him.

"Thanks." Leo said as his face blushes.

"Shall we get going?" Tigress asks him.

Leo nodded his head and sticks his arm out. Tigress grabs his arm and the two of them walks down the stairs to the valley. Leo notice they were heading to Mr. Ping's Noodle restaurant. There was no one there but Po and Mr. Ping and there was one table in the center.

"Hello, Leo and Master Tigress." Mr. Ping greeted them.

"Hello, Mr. Ping and Po." Leo said. "What are you doing down here, Po?"

"I'm here to help my dad to move some stuff around the house." Po explains to him. "And he wants me to help out to cook your meal for your date."

"Thank you, Po." Leo said.

"I'll take you to your table." Mr. Ping said. Mr. Ping led Leo and Tigress to their table. The two of them took their seats. "Po will be taking your order and I'll be in the kitchen."

Tigress nods her head as Mr. Ping walks back to the kitchen.

"Do you want to start off with drinks tonight?" Po asks them.

"We'll start off with green tea." Tigress answered.

"Sure." Po said. "I'll be back in a few seconds." He turns around and walks inside the kitchen. Po made the green tea and brought out two cups for them. "What would you like to order tonight?"

"I'll have fried rice and two egg rolls." Leo said.

"For me is rice and pork." Tigress said.

"Ok." Po said. "Your food will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Leo said.

Po walks back into the kitchen.

"What is Leo and Tigress having?" Mr. Ping asks him.

"Leo is having the fried rice with egg rolls and Tigress is having rice and pork." Po answered.

"Let's get to work." Mr. Ping said.

Tigress took a small sip from her tea. "Leo, there's something I've been wanting to ask you about." Tigress said.

"What is it?"

"What is it like training and living with Master Lee, Leo?" Tigress asks him.

Leo looks at her. "It was tough for me in the beginning." Leo answers her. "I felt that I was still unacceptable because of Zhao's betrayal and Lee is always stern."

"Hm." Tigress said. "Did Lee ever sent you to school?"

"No." Leo replied. "I tried public school, but it didn't work out so Master Zen decided to have me homeschooled instead. Some of the other masters volunteered."

"Interesting." Tigress said. "I had to go school."

"Was it good for you at school?" Leo asks her.

"No." Tigress answers him. "I was ridicule by others because of asking too many questions for my curiosity in the past."

"Hm." Leo said.

Po comes out of the kitchen with their food. "Here you go." Po said, setting the food on the table.

"Thank you." Leo and Tigress said together.

The two of them began to eat their meal. After swallowing a piece of pork, Tigress asks Leo, "Did you ever made some friends when you were living with Lee and Zen?"

Leo swallows his egg roll. "No." Leo answered. "Not until in my teen years. I stayed away from the kids because I was afraid they'll be scared of my tiger-like strength."

"So what happened?"

"Master Lee and the other masters gave me private lessons." Leo said. "It gave me a chance to focus on my lessons."

Tigress nods her head as she picks up another piece of pork.

"How's your food?" Leo asks her.

"It's good." Tigress answers Leo. "How about you?"

"The fried rice is good." Leo replied. "Even the egg roll as well."

"That's good." Tigress said.

The two couples continued eating their meal. Several minutes has passed and their meal was finished.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal." Po said as he grabs their dishes.

"It was good, Po." Tigress said as he walks back to their table.

"Excellent." Leo said.

"Thank you." Po smiled.

"How much do we owe you?" Leo asks him.

"It's on the house." Mr. Ping answered, walking up to the table before Po can speak.

"Are you sure?" Tigress asks him, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Mr. Ping smiled. "After all, you saved the valley from Tai Lung and Zhao."

"Thank you." Leo said. He walks over to Tigress with his right hand stretching out. "Shall we go?"

Tigress smiled. "Yes." Tigress answers him, taking his hand. She stands up and the cute couple walks out of the restaurant.

As they were walking down the street, Leo looks up and notices the stars. "The stars look great tonight." Leo said.

"They are great." Tigress said, looking up.

"Let's head to the Peach Tree so we can have a better look." Leo suggested.

Leo and Tigress heads back to the palace and made it to the Peach Tree. Leo was sitting down, leaning against the trunk as Tigress was sitting next to him.

"I must admit, our first date isn't going bad at all." Leo said.

"I agree." Tigress agreed.

"Have you and the Furious Five hang out sometimes before Po and I came here?" Leo asks her.

"Sometimes, but I usually train or meditate." Tigress answers him. "And what about you?"

"Same here, but I don't hang out with anyone." Leo replied.

"And what about the other masters?"

"Not even with the masters too." Leo answered. "I always take that time to study and reflect on what I learned. Plus meditating as well."

"I see." Tigress said.

"Is this your first date, Tigress?"

"Yes, it is my first date, Leo." Tigress replied. "But I was worried if things don't work out between us. You're a human and I'm a tiger."

Leo wraps his left arm on her shoulders, letting her to lean against him. "Hm." Leo sighs, looking at his right palm. "I'm willing to give this a shot with you, Tigress."

"Are you sure, Leo?" Tigress asks him.

"Yes Tigress." Leo answered.

"Isn't there anyone you like back where you come from before you ended up here?"

Leo didn't say anything. He and Tigress stands up together and Leo walks near the ledge. Leo crosses his arms. "There is someone." Leo said.

"Someone that you like?"

"Only as a friend." Leon replied. "Nothing more."

"When was the last time you saw your friend?" Tigress asks him.

Leo turns around. "The last time I saw her was that she was in Japan with another friend." Leo answered. "She was supposed to be coming back on the day I arrived here."

"I see." Tigress said. "They must be looking for you."

Leo nods his head.

"Don't worry." Tigress said.

As Leo turns around and walks back to her, he trips on a small rock. Leo stops himself from falling by placing his hands on the Peach Tree and Tigress was between him and the tree. The two of them are very close to one another, their noses barely touching one another.

"I'm sorry if I almost bump into you, Tigress." Leo said softly.

"I know." Tigress said softly.

Leo and Tigress just stares into each other's eyes. Tigress looks more beautiful up close. Leo felt he was staring into the eyes of a cat goddess. Before he could get his hands off the tree, Tigress snakes her arms slowly around his neck. Leo responded by lowering his arms and putting them around her waist.

With the mood and setting right, Tigress kisses him. Leo kisses Tigress back. It felt amazing. The two warriors stood there what felt like time has moved on. Their hearts were beating as they felt the wet and warmth of their lover's lips. They broke the kiss.

"I love you, Tigress." Leo said.

"I love you too, Leo." Tigress replied. Tigress could see his face turning red and chuckled. Tigress spins him around and Leo's back was to the tree.

Leo and Tigress began to kiss again. Leo slid down until he was sitting down and Tigress was sitting down on his lap. Tigress's tail moves back and forth in between her lover's legs. Their bodies were relaxing as they kissed. They broke the kiss to get some air.

"This date turned out to be better than I expected, Leo." Tigress said.

"I agree, Tigress."

Tigress purred in satisfaction as she got up for a minute to turn around and sits back down with her back leaning against his chest. Leo wraps his arms around her waist again and the two lovers looks up at the stars. Nothing will go wrong.

* * *

_This chapter turned out to be great. I wanted to add some history to Leo when Leo and Tigress was having dinner so I thought it was a good idea. The next chapter is going to be very exciting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I encourage you all to leave a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Conclusion

Leo was heading to the training hall in his normal clothes. The two lovers left the Peach Tree several minutes ago so Leo and Tigress can do some sparring. On his way to the training hall, Leo heard the doors were opening at the palace.

"I better check it out." Leo said. He quickly ran to the palace and ran inside. Standing several feet before them was the hooded figure. "Coming here was a mistake, whoever you are." Leo said to the hooded figure.

* * *

Viper lets out a yawn and exits her room. She was heading down to the kitchen to get a cup of water. Viper was thinking about her conversation with Leo this morning. As Viper was thinking, she notices that Monkey's door was open. Slithering in his room, Viper sees Monkey knocked out.

"Monkey!" Viper gasps.

Monkey groans as he sits up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow." Monkey groans. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you tell me." Viper said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"The last thing I remember I was about to head to the kitchen to join Crane and Mantis, but somebody knocked me out from behind." Monkey answered.

"I don't like this." Viper said. "We need to find the intruder. You go to the kitchen and have Crane and Mantis find Po. If Leo and Tigress are with him, bring them here. I'm going to get Shifu."

* * *

"Hmph." Leo growled, getting into his tiger stance.

"Nice to see you again." the intruder said.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo snapped at him.

"I am not an enemy."

"That doesn't matter." Leo said, keeping his guard up. "You are trespassing." He can hear several voices outside. "Give up. You're no match against the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and me."

"Then let's have this conversation somewhere else." the intruder said before running towards Leo.

Leo was about to attack until he felt a punch to his stomach hard. He fell on his knees as he was holding his stomach before falling to the floor.

* * *

Viper and Shifu made it to the Hall Of Heroes. There was no one there.

"Hm?" Viper wondered, noticing something on the floor. On the floor was a drop of blood. She slithers toward it. "Master Shifu, over here."

"What did you find?" Shifu asks her, walking up besides her. He looks down at the drop of blood.

"Blood." she answered.

Po and the rest of Furious Five comes rushing in.

"Have you guys found the intruder?" Monkey asks them.

"No." Shifu answered, turning to them. "We found a small drop of blood and this is just now."

"What?" Po gasps. "Just now?"

"That is correct." Shifu said. "A battle was fought here just recently before Viper and myself arrived."

"We didn't see anyone around here." Mantis said.

"Monkey, did you see the attacker's face?" Po asks him.

"No." Monkey answered. "I was knocked out before I can see the attacker's face."

"What about Leo?" Po wondered.

"Leo went back to our room and changed before meeting up at the Training Hall." Tigress answered. "I also notice that he took his sword."

"You and Viper shall go to the Training Hall and tell Leo we have an intruder." Shifu instructs them. "Po and myself will search the palace for the intruder. Monkey, Crane and Mantis, the three of you will head down to the valley and try to find Leo and the intruder."

* * *

Leo groans as he opens his eyes. He sat up slowly to get a good look to his surroundings. "The Wu Dan Mountains?" Leo wondered. "How the hell did I get here?" Leo stands up and turns around, seeing the intruder standing several feet away.

"I carried you." the intruder answers him.

"More like you kidnap me." Leo snarls. The intruder tosses Leo's weapon. "How did you get my sword?"

"When you were out to dinner." the intruder said. The intruder walks up to a flat rock and sits down with legs crossed. "Not a bad weapon."

"I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you." Leo growled.

"I don't think we'll be fighting." the intruder said.

Leo leaps in the air and attempted to slice the intruder. The intruder blocks the attack with a black paw, much to Leo's surprised. Leo tried to kick with his right foot, but he groaned. The intruder leans back and pushes him away.

"You won't win like that in this condition." the intruder said.

Leo grunted in frustration. He ran towards the intruder with a punch, but his punch was caught by a black paw. "Gr." Leo growled. But he could feel the pain again. The intruder caught him and helps Leo to sit down. "Who are you?"

The intruder removes the hood, revealing the face of a black male lion. He has blue eyes as the lion stares at Leo. "My name is Zeus." Zeus said. "And I know who you are, Leo."

"How did you know my name?" Leo asks him.

"I am a Guardian." Zeus answers him. "A Guardian Spirit from the Ten Realms."

"Interesting." Leo said. "I guess you come from my universe?"

"Yes and no." Zeus answered. Leo gave him a confused look. "Let me explain. In your universe, the Ten Realms exist there while this universe has its own Ten Realms. You can think of it as two different parallel universes that both exist. But somehow you ended up here and even Zhao."

"Do you know Zhao?" Leo asked, raising his arm to his chest.

"I heard about Zhao." Zeus said with a smile. "You defeated Zhao single handedly and saved the valley."

"I didn't want anything bad happen to them." Leo said with his guard up.

"You should relax, Leo." Zeus said. "I'm not going to hurt you. You should listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I listen to you?" Leo question him.

"Because you are involved that will affect your destiny that was planned by faith." Zeus answers him.

* * *

Tigress and Viper bursts through the doors of the Training Hall.

"Leo is not here." Tigress said, looking around the room.

"Even the intruder." Viper added.

"I don't like this." Tigress said. "The intruder must have snuck in when we weren't looking and knocked out Monkey. The intruder must be a skilled warrior."

Viper slithers up to her side. "Tigress, there's something you should know about Leo." Viper said.

Tigress looks at her. "About what?" Tigress demanded.

"About what him and I discussed this morning at the pool." Viper said.

_Flashback_

_"Heh." Leo chuckled. As Leo tried to stand up, his wounds was beginning to hurt again, forcing him to kneel down._

_"Leo!" Viper gasps. "You're bleeding."_

_Leo turns his shirt inside out and puts it on his wound. "Damnit." Leo cursed._

_"Leo, you're still hurt." Viper said, shocked. "I thought you would be better by now."_

_"Sorry Viper." Leo said with a smile but he groans in pain. Viper helps him to sit down. "I had hopes no one would notice I'm still hurt from that battle."_

_"Leo, you shouldn't be moving if you're still in pain." Viper said to Leo. "You can barely stand up."_

_"I've been in this situation before." Leo said. "But I'm not going to let this pain stop me. I have to keep training." He tried to get up, but Viper stops him with her tail._

_"Leo, you need to rest." Viper said. "If you keep moving, it will only get worse. You need to rest. Tigress was worried this morning that something happen to you."_

_"Tigress was worried about me?" Leo asked confused._

_"Yes." Viper nodded. "She was worried something happened to you."_

_"That's sweet of her." Leo said. "But I think Tigress shouldn't worry about me."_

_"Leo, Tigress cares for you." Viper replied. "We all care about you."_

_"I know." Leo slowly nods his head. "You know, I don't want to hurt her with my tiger-like strength."_

_"Don't worry, Leo." Viper smiles, rubbing his cheek. "Tigress knows you won't hurt her because the two of you are friends. Who knows, you two would make a good couple." She notices him blushing._

_"Tigress would be my first girlfriend." Leo said, sitting up. "I can tell you I'm not sociable."_

_"I can tell." Viper chuckled. "You and Tigress have a lot in common."_

_"True." Leo said._

_"But Leo, you should tell Tigress about this." Viper said to him as she watches him stands up. "Promise me."_

_Leo was about to say something until he lost his balance and fell into the pool. "Ngh!" Leo grunted in pain as he felt the sting from his wounds. He got out of the pool and Viper slithers down from the stone pillar to see if Leo is alright._

_"Are you okay?" Viper asks him. She looks at his wounds. Some of the wounds were reopened and he was losing a little bit of blood. "You're losing a bit of blood but you should okay as along as you rest."_

_Leo nodded his head and stood at the edge of the pool. "Viper." Leo said, looking over his shoulder. "I promise."_

_End Flashback_

Tigress didn't say anything. She stood there in shocked, staring at Viper. "I knew something was wrong." Tigress said, breaking the silence between them. "I thought he was recovering."

"That's what we thought too." Viper said.

"Hm." Tigress said. "I'll talk to Leo about it later. We have to find him and tell him there's an intruder here."

* * *

"What do you mean that my destiny will be affected that was planned by faith?" Leo asks Zeus.

"At the end, your decision and actions will affect to the two you love and care after what happened in the past." Zeus answered.

Before Leo can say anything, a roar can be heard behind him. He quickly turns around and stands up to see Shifu, Po and Tigress standing behind them. Tigress takes a step forward, but Shifu stops her before he spoke.

"Who are you?" Shifu asks him. "And why did you steal Leo?"

"I am Zeus Li. A guardian from the Ten Realms." Zeus answers him. "But I didn't steal Leo. I only wished to speak to him in private. He is still injured from that battle."

Shifu notice the blood sliding down from Leo's wounds.

"But I thought Leo was better." Po said.

"No." Leo spoke, shaking his head. "I've been training after that fight."

"But why did you trained, Leo?" Shifu asks him. "You should've been resting."

"I know." Leo said. "But I didn't want any of you to worry about me. I'm always prepared for the worse."

"Leo, we all care about you." Tigress said. "Shifu and I will help you to control your tiger-like strength."

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"But after you rest and heal." Shifu instructed him.

Leo nodded his head again and walks over to Tigress to stand beside her. "There is one thing that I should warn you." Zeus said, standing up. "Beware the Fierce Warrior." A flash of light covers him as everyone shielded their eyes.

"He's gone." Po said.

_"What does he mean?" _Shifu thought. "We must head back to the palace."

"I want to speak to Leo alone, Master." Tigress said.

"Very well." Shifu said as he and Po left them.

Silence fell between the two. Leo began to speak. "Tigress, I-" But Tigress cuts him off by throwing her arms around him.

"Leo." Tigress spoke to him. "I know you would never hurt me because I care about you and I love you."

"I love you too and I know. I'm sorry I didn't say anything." He wraps his arms around her as well.

"I don't know what I'll do without you." Tigress said.

"I promise nothing won't happen to me." Leo said.

"Nothing will tear us apart, even if it kills us." Tigress said. She leans her head forward and kisses Leo. He returns the kiss before they stop.

* * *

Leo and Tigress enters their room.

"It's going to be hot for tonight and tomorrow." Tigress said.

"Good." Leo said.

She walks over to Leo, noticing the blood stain underneath his shirt. "You're going to have to take your shirt off so it can be washed tomorrow." Tigress said. "I'll help you take the shirt off." Tigress helps Leo to remove his shirt and drop the shirt onto the floor.

There was still some several cuts and bruises on Leo's body. A couple of cuts can be seen on his abs. Leo picks up his shirt and put it beside his diamond sword. He turns around and walks towards the bed to sit down next to Tigress.

"What will happen now?" Leo wondered.

"Shifu is going to make sure that you train hard with the rest of us." Tigress said.

"That sounds good to me." Leo said, looking at her. Before he could say anything else, Leo grunted in pain as he felt the pain. Tigress helps him lay down.

"Time to get some rest." Tigress said.

"No matter what happens to us, Tigress, I love you forever." Leo said.

"And I love you forever too." Tigress said. She bends her head down and began to kiss him.

Leo returns the kiss. He brought his right hand over to her face. The tiger purred affectionally. Tigress lays down besides him as they wrap each other into their arms. They broke the kiss before resting their foreheads onto one another and falling asleep.

* * *

_This final chapter is all set and done. I bet you all weren't expecting this one to happen. We get to see a new character named Zeus. Zeus is a mysterious person. What Zeus said to Leo is important._

_Zeus will appear in my Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness story on rare occasions. I already got some plans for the other chapters. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story so I encourage you all to leave a review!_


End file.
